Cemburu
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Kamu itu cuma milik Mas."/"Mas gak suka."/ Islamic Content. AU. OOC. Non Baku. Setting Indonesia. Don't Like Don't Read.


Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan. Ia sedang membuka akun facebook miliknya. Dan fokusnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah foto yang di upload oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya. Foto seorang perempuan berkerudung merah muda tengah tersenyum manis. Di belakang perempuan itu ada sekitar tiga orang perempuan lainnya yang ikut berpose. Ada yang memanyunkan bibirnya, ada yang tersenyum biasa, ada pula yang jarinya membentuk simbol _peace_. Keempatnya, termasuk perempuan berkerudung merah muda itu terlihat sangat percaya diri. Dari foto tersebut terlihat bahwa mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran.

Di foto tersebut banyak yang memberikan like dan juga komen. Mayoritas yang memberikan komen adalah laki-laki. Komen itu berisi pujian terhadap perempuan berkerudung merah muda yang terlihat sangat menonjol di antara yang lainnya. Bahkan ada pula yang mengajak perempuan itu ketemuan. Namun tak ada satupun komentar mereka yang dibalas oleh perempuan itu. Sasuke hanya terus menatap wajah perempuan itu.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit menatap foto tersebut, Sasuke pun menutup akun facebook miliknya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya terpejam sambil menghela napas pelan. Ponselnya ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Tergeletak begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cemburu**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku. AU. Non Baku. Islamic Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh," jawab perempuan muda berkerudung biru muda tersebut. Bibirnya mengulas senyum menyambut kedatangan sang suami. Pipinya bersemu merah melihat sang suami membalas senyumnya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, diikuti oleh sang istri yang terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

"Mas mau makan dulu? Atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya perempuan itu. Lelaki berparas tampan itu menatap perempuan tersebut. Kemudian mengecup keningnya pelan. Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mas mau mandi dulu," jawab lelaki itu lembut.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Aku siapin air hangatnya." Perempuan itu hendak menuju kamar mandi namun tangannya ditahan oleh suaminya.

"Nggak usah," kata lelaki itu. Perempuan itu menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kamu istirahat dulu aja selagi Mas mandi. Tunggu di kamar," lanjut lelaki itu. Pipi perempuan itu langsung bersemu merah dan ia tertunduk malu. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan sambil menyentuh kepala istrinya. Lalu ia mengecup pipi istrinya tersebut. Dan meninggalkan sang istri yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu gembira.

…

Perempuan itu duduk menghadap cermin dan memoles wajahnya dengan bedak. Tak lupa ia juga memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna merah muda. Kerudungnya ia buka dan ia menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Dirinya juga mengambil minyak wangi yang dihadiahkan oleh suaminya tersebut dan menyemprotkan ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya hingga tercium wanginya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum memandang wajahnya di cermin. Kemudian ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari pakaian terbagus yang ia miliki. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah berbahan satin yang jika ia pakai, itu membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Namun tak apa. Toh ia berpakaian seperti itu hanya dihadapan suaminya. Ia tersenyum memikirkan reaksi sang suami kala melihat dirinya nanti.

Setelah selesai berhias, ia duduk di sisi ranjang menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Tak lama sang suami pun datang. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih segar dan tentunya jadi terlihat lebih tampan. Perempuan itu langsung berdiri menyambut sang suami dan berjalan mendekati suaminya itu. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dan membawa perempuan itu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Masyaa Allah. Kamu cantik banget," puji lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat sang istri tertunduk malu.

"Mas Sasuke~ Aku kan malu." Sasuke terlihat gemas mendengar ucapan dari istrinya itu. Ia menyentuh pipi istrinya itu sehingga perempuan itu pun menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan dalam, penuh perasaan, penuh cinta.

"Mas gak bohong. Kamu cantik banget, Sakura," puji Sasuke lagi. Sakura semakin tertawa pelan, bahagia mendengar pujian dari orang yang ia cintai. "Karena itu, Mas gak mau kecantikan kamu dinikmati sama laki-laki lain di luar sana," lanjut Sasuke yang langsung melunturkan senyum Sakura. Perempuan itu tak mengerti arah pembicaraan suaminya. Karena sebenarnya ia pun paham mengenai hal itu. Lantas kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu lagi? Pasti ada maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh suaminya itu.

"Maksud Mas apa? Aku kan selalu ngejaga hal itu kalo keluar rumah. Pake jilbab juga. Dandan juga nggak," kata Sakura setengah tak terima. Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata istrinya. Tatapan yang tegas, membuat Sakura agak sedikit takut sebenarnya.

"Mas cuma ngingetin kamu. Gimanapun juga, kamu itu tanggung jawab Mas." Sasuke menjelaskan. Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan menatap meja riasnya.

Melihat reaksi sang istri, Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ya, beginilah menghadapi perempuan. Susah-susah gampang. Terlebih lagi istrinya itu terlihat hampir ngambek.

"Sakura …." Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menatapnya lembut. Sakura tak balik menatapnya. Ia agak kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan menyindirnya. Memang apa salahnya?

"Maafin Mas kalo tadi kata-kata Mas nyinggung kamu," kata Sasuke. Sakura masih belum bergeming. Namun hatinya luluh juga mendengar permohonan maaf yang tulus dari Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kamu gak mau kasih senyuman kamu buat Mas?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada setengah menggoda. Sakura ingin tertawa, namun gengsi. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum yang malah terlihat maksa. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Udah, Mas. Jangan ketawa terus. Aku kan jadi …," menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, Sakura menunduk malu menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "… aku malu, Mas."

Sasuke mencium singkat pipi Sakura. Perempuan itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba suaminya itu.

"Kamu tau, Sakura? Aku maunya, senyum kamu, tawa kamu, tatapan kamu, dan semua yang ada di diri kamu, itu semua cuma buat aku. Aku gak suka kalo ada laki-laki lain yang muji kamu," kata Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Mencerna kembali arah pembicaraan suaminya.

"Aku selalu ngelakuin itu cuma untuk Mas Sasuke. Nggak untuk orang lain. Aku sadar posisi aku bahwa seorang istri adalah milik suaminya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

"Trus kenapa kamu upload foto kamu di facebook? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tenang namun tatapannya tegas. Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Ia mengingat-ngingat foto yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke dan ia tak berani menatap Sasuke ketika sadar akan tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"Itu …."

"Mas gak ngelarang kamu foto-foto sama temen kamu. Sama sekali nggak. Tapi itu semua cuma untuk koleksi pribadi. Mas gak pernah sekalipun menyuruh kamu atau ngijinin kamu untuk upload foto-foto kamu ke media sosial," kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam.

Perempuan itu sadar bahwa ia salah. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke benar. Dan juga, ia tak meminta ijin suaminya saat akan meng-upload foto tersebut.

"Kamu tau, Sakura? Mas liat komen-komen orang yang bahkan kamu kenal aja nggak, tapi mereka muji-muji kamu, ngajak kamu ketemuan, tanpa tau kamu udah menikah," lanjut Sasuke yang masih mencoba tenang, meski hatinya bergejolak penuh emosi. "Dan kamu perasaan Mas kayak apa pas liat dan baca itu?" Emosi Sasuke mulai keluar. Sakura terdiam. Perempuan itu merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menarik napasnya, istighfar dalam hati untuk mengurangi emosi yang melanda hatinya. Sakura sendiri tak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia takut.

"Sakura, Mas gak suka …," jeda sejenak. Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, kemudian membuat perempuan itu menatapnya. Keduanya bertatapan. Sakura terlihat takut padanya dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Aku …." Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya bungkam.

"Kamu itu istri Mas. Hanya milik Mas. Mas gak suka apa yang menjadi milik Mas, apa yang seharusnya hanya dinikmati oleh Mas, itu dinikmati oleh orang banyak," kata Sasuke. "Maafin Mas kalo semua kata-kata Mas nyakitin kamu. Mas minta maaf. Tapi kalo Mas nggak ngomong kayak gini, Mas bisa dianggap suami yang gak punya rasa cemburu terhadap istrinya. Dan kamu tau apa hukumannya untuk suami yang kayak gitu?" tanya Sasuke disela penjelasannya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan dilihat oleh Allah di hari kiamat nanti."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Seketika matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura, menggenggamya dan tersenyum. "Sakura, gak mau kan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan Sakura.

"Maafin aku, Mas." Sakura menyesal nyaris menangis. "Aku akan hapus semua foto-foto itu. Aku juga … aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk taat," kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Mas akan selalu maafin kamu. Kita berdua juga masih harus banyak belajar dan kita akan belajar sama-sama," balas Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke memeluknya. Perempuan itu terdiam. Namun dalam hati berjanji, ia akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. Dan ia bersyukur mendapatkan seorang suami seperti Sasuke.

 **.**

 **The End – 1.352 words – 25 Mei 2016**

 **.**

Bismillah.

Pertama yang mau saya tanyakan, pada paham kan ya maksud cerita di atas? Hehehe.

Jadi ide cerita ini saya dapatkan ketika membaca sebuah postingan tentang _dayyuts._ Masalah foto gitu deh. Ya menurut saya pantas untuk di share, makanya saya share dalam bentuk cerita. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Terima kasih.

.

" **Ada tiga golongan yang tidak akan dilihat oleh Allah pada hari kiamat nanti, yaitu orang yang durhaka kepada kedua orangtuanya, perempuan yang menyerupai laki-laki, dan** _ **ad-dayyuts."**_ **(HR. an-Nasa'i No 2562, Ahmad, 2/134, dan lain-lain)**

 **Ad-Dayyuts :** Seorang suami atau ayah yang membiarkan kemaksiatan terjadi di keluarganya, yaitu ketika dia melihat kemungkaran oleh anggota keluarganya, ia hanya diam saja.

Ide inspirasinya dari quote di bawah ini: (isinya makjleb jleb jleb)

 **Untuk Para Suami.**

 **Bangga Istri Upload Foto di Facebook?**

 **Situ Siap Istri Digoda atau Dijadikan Hayalan Para Lelaki?**

 _ **Hati-hati! Suami Dayyuts (tidak punya rasa cemburu) Allah Haramkan Masuk Surga (HR. Ahmad)**_


End file.
